We Can't Stop
by WeaverofDreams013
Summary: All of the Mystic Falls gang have graduated. Summer has come, but everyone is too wrapped up in his/her lives. Matt left to go travel. Stefan has gone missing probably to go find himself. Damon & Elena are focused on their relationship. Bonnie is supposedly with her dad. Where does that leave Caroline? Let's just say somehow she ended up in New Orleans.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first Klaroline fanfic. I've also written Gwuncan fanfics and Delena ones. Yes, I love Klaroline, and I'm hoping this goes well. I don't own TVD or any of its characters or lines or you get the point.  
_  
**

"There's a whole world out there waiting for you."

"I want to talk about you. Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life."

"Is that our thing?"

"I know that you're in love with me…and anybody capable of love is capable of being saved."

"We're the same, Caroline."

"I've shown kindness, forgiveness, pity... because of you, Caroline. It was all for you."

"So you never felt the attraction that comes when someone who is capable of doing terrible things for some reason cares only about you?"

"He's your first love. I intend to be your last, however long it takes."

Without a second to breathe, my eyelids flew open. I found myself lying in my bed curled up against my comfy, white sheets. Facing my body toward the window, I allowed the sun to gleam on my face. The light was warm as my body remained cold. Sometimes I feared the light knowing well enough that if the ring were missing from my finger, it could kill me. Even so, I remember how much I used to bask in the sun before I became a vampire. All of the summer days were filled with light. After graduation, I found myself rolling in my bed. I did not keep track of time even though the clock kept flashing 9:32. With everyone caught up in their lives, I began to feel a bit left out. Elena was too busy being lovey-dovey with Damon. Bonnie decided to spend the entire summer with her father. Stefan was totally M.I.A after graduation ended. I believed it had something to do with Elena and Damon getting together. Stefan needed to heal, and since I heard nothing from him, I assumed he was doing well. Everyone was gone except my mom of course. And even though Klaus said Tyler could come back, he said he would not be able to for another two weeks.

Lately, I've been having strange dreams about Klaus. I keep flashing back to our conversations. Every day I have the same dream, and truthfully, the dream has become less of a dream and more of a nightmare. The fact that Klaus was taking over my subconscious thoughts were revolting. I loved Tyler. I could not wait for him to return, but I still felt missed his presence although he could be a pretentious pain in the ass. I began to miss Klaus as one of my close friends. Weirdly enough the corners of my mouth would form into a smile when I thought of Klaus following me, hoping to get my attention. Nowadays, I hardly heard of him. I guessing the life in New Orleans was doing him so well that he didn't even have the time to pick up the phone. Or maybe he meant it when he said he would wait for me.

There was nothing to do in Mystic Falls, and for once I really did want to explore. However, I didn't have the money for a plane ticket to go somewhere like Paris or Rome. I did with what I had. I had a car. I had a cellphone. I also had some cash from graduation. Before I hopped in the car to who knows where, I decided to notify Elena and Bonnie. No surprise that I got voicemail. Leaving them the sincere messages about how happy I was for them, I left.

Paying little attention to where I was going, I found myself in Baton Rouge. It didn't take me that long to realize that I was Louisiana and foremost less than 2 hours away from New Orleans. How did I end up here? I didn't exactly know that there was a thing like subconsciously driving. My mind had chosen where it wanted to be the most, and it had taken me a while to realize that I wanted to go to New Orleans. I wanted to see Klaus, but most of all I wanted him to see me.

Entering New Orleans, I felt a dark aura looming over the town. I could sense that they were much more vampires and the supernatural vibe could have competed with Mystic Falls. It seemed strange. When I drove in the downtown I was halted by a barrier. Only witches could put up barriers, but why were they blocking entry. Parking my car to the side, I banged against the force field. No entry. It would have been less suspicious if there weren't people on the opposite side of the barrier. With another glance, I soon came to realize that the people on the other side of the barrier were human, and this field was meant to block the supernatural.

It was starting to get late. The ride had been about 7 hours, and since I was subconsciously driving, I had forgotten about gas. My car was empty and my phone was practically dead. For a downtown, you would think that there would be some sort of motel or hotel or anything. A second later, a presence had begun to form.

"Caroline."

I turned around as I found myself face-to-face with Klaus. He was so close that I could practically feel the warmth of his breath against my cheek. I breathed as I took a step back. I was frightened but elated to find out that it was Klaus.

"Hey, love," Klaus smiled. "Did you come all the way down here to see me?"

I replied, "No, I was just driving, and I had just happened to end up here."

"You just happened to end up 7 hours away from Mystic Falls" Klaus laughed.

I said, "Yes, in fact I was planning on leaving."

"Or you're welcomed to stay with me."

My heart beat for a second at the thought of being with Klaus. Swiftly I replied, "No, all I need is some gas."

"The closest one is a mile from here."

"That's fine."

"On the other side of the barrier"

Thinking of another idea, "Then I'll just stay in a motel or something."

"Also on the other side of the barrier"

"Okay, well then, I'll sleep in the car."

"That I won't allow. This place isn't safe," Klaus said with strong conviction.

I stared back at him, "I'll figure it out."

"I missed you," Klaus eyes were soft.

I awkwardly said, "I missed you too…friend." Although I was the one to have said friend, I felt like I had just stabbed a dagger into my back as it lunged toward my heart.

"And as a friend, I won't allow to sleep in your car."

I gave up, "Well, thank you for your hospitality."

"You're welcome always, Caroline." I couldn't help but smile at his smug grin. 

_**And that concludes the first chapter of We Can't Stop. Yes, I did take the title from Miley Cyrus's songs. Truthfully, I couldn't think of title. I just named it Klaroline fanfic on my computer. I hoped you like it. Please R&R.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this is the second chapter of We Can't Stop. Some interesting things occurs. Again this is my first Klaroline fanfic, so I'm doing my best here. I don't own anything of Vampire Diaries or the Originals. I don't own anything CW broadcasts. Please R&R. **

I scurried to my car. My purse lied flat. In it was everything like travel-size lotion, travel-size deodorant, travel-size body wash, and even travel-size toothpaste and toothbrush. Clenching onto my purse, I returned to Klaus's side. He led the way. We ended up taking some detour through a dark alley. The path included multiple turns, and if I wasn't sticking so close to Klaus, I would have been lost. In this city, all my vampire senses were thrown off. At some point, we reached an end. We came to a certain area of the barrier. However, there happened to be a hole which caused a break in the barrier.

"And this is how you get in." Klaus pointed to the hole. "It's more practical then I don't know banging against it," Klaus smiled.

I asked, "How long were you watching?"

"Long enough," Klaus replied.

Klaus stepped into the hole. His body looked warped as he entered, but he soon appeared on the other side of the barrier waving to me to come in. One foot at a time, I stepped through the hole. A tingling sensation was produced throughout my body. It soon left once I reached on the other side. The inside of the barrier had looked different in its entirety. What I had seen looked nothing like what was displayed. There were no humans. The only residents were of the supernatural.

"Things are not as they seem."

I turned to look at Klaus. It was as if he read what I was thinking.

"Things come out of night, Caroline. New Orleans shares similar qualities to New York; it never sleeps."

Klaus continued to walk and I quietly followed. His pace was faster than mine, but sometimes he would slow down, so I could catch up to him. As we walked through the downtown, I saw vampires on top of the buildings. The people were shouting and screaming in joy. From just one look I could tell that this place was a supernatural being's heaven.

Soon enough, I found myself in front of a beautiful, lavish home. It was prestigious and glamorous yet simple. It was obviously Klaus's home. As little words were spoken on our walk here I knew that once I went in, there was no going back. It's not like I never been in Klaus's company for a long time. It's more like I've never been in his company and not be affected by his charm.

Inside Klaus's house was just as beautiful as the outside or perhaps even more if that was even possible. I found myself staring at the décor. They were all strong pieces and must've been handpicked by Klaus.

"There are some sheets in the closet," Klaus said. I took out a few sheets and a pillow. "You can sleep in my room if you please."

Some redness began to form on my cheeks. "The couch will be just fine." I quickly began to set up the sheets and pillow on the couch. I fluffed the pillow just so it could be like the one at home. I tucked the covers under myself. For expensive furniture, the couch wasn't very comfy, but I was a guest. And the last thing I wanted to do was to take Klaus's bed or even worse, share it with him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Klaus asked.

I replied, "Yup, I'm fine.

"Because if you don't feel comfortable, there's a guest room down the hall." The corners of his mouth started turning.

I was stubborn, "No thank you, I'm perfectly fine"

"Perfect," Klaus said. I didn't want to make him feel like he won, but honestly, he would win either way. It's either I'd enjoy the guest room or lie on the lumpy couch bed.

When Klaus left the room, I wiggled out of my sheets, and I packed up my pillow. Tiptoeing my way across the hall, I made a right.

"Left," Klaus voiced from his bedroom. I had been caught, but seriously what made me think I could sneak out without Klaus noticing. He could obviously hear me. After all, he is a hybrid. I made the left instead. I soon found myself in the guest room. The bed looked so comfy, and I was extremely tired. I threw the covers over myself and I held on tight to the pillow. At last, I could get some rest.

Morning came and I found the lower half of my body heavy. I opened my eyes to smell food and best of all to see food. I was welcomed by an egg omelet, bacon, grits, and a biscuit. My stomach was hungry. On the side was a blood bag. Attached to it was a sticky note. It said, "Morning, love. I hope you had a great sleep." I couldn't stop smiling at the fact that Klaus had made me breakfast. I didn't even know that he cooked. I ate the breakfast he had given me. It was warm and delicious especially the blood bag.

On the nightstand, I put all of my belongings. In other words, my purse. I dug into my purse to find my cell phone. I flipped it open to see that it was still dead. Maybe Klaus had a charger. Getting out of the bed, I walked into the hall toward the kitchen.

I asked, "Do you have an iPhone 5 charger?" Klaus was washing dishes. Another thing that I didn't not know about him. "You wash dishes?" I said in disbelief.

"Yes and yes, I have an iPhone 5 charger, but maybe you'd like to cover up first." Klaus face was flushed a slight red. I looked down at myself and realized that I was only wearing a tank top and lace panties. I ran back. "Left" Klaus said. I made a left and I found myself back into the guest bedroom. I grabbed my jeans which happened to be under the covers. I pulled all the way feeling completely embarrassed by what just happened. I couldn't help blushing myself. My heart started beating really loud and really fast. I couldn't believe what just happened. I heard a knock at the door. "Are you decent, love?"

I replied, "Yes." Klaus came in with a stack of fresh clothes.

"Here," Klaus said while handing me the clothes. His eyes were on me not fazing at all. I saw him blush a bit before, but now he was just Klaus.

"Why do you have female clothes here? Are they from your last fling?" I asked. I could hear the jealously in my words, and I was ashamed.

Klaus looked down at the clothes and then intensely at me, "No, they are especially for you."

"Well, thank you," I swallowed. The intensity in his eyes as he looked at me was piercing. Klaus left soon afterwards.

I went into the bathroom with my purse and the clothes that Klaus had given me. I knew where the bathroom was because it had been the door right across from the guest bedroom. After my shower, I had remembered that I never asked Klaus where the towels were located. I think they were in the same closet as the sheets and pillows. Instead I took the towel on the outside of the shower. I assumed it was Klaus's. I wrapped it around myself. While I wrapped it around me, I had subconsciously smelled it. It smelled just like him. "What am I doing?" I asked myself. I was flushing over Klaus when Tyler was going to be back soon. Tyler was going to be back soon, and I just left Mystic Falls. How long was I actually planning on staying here? Hopefully not too long because deep down I was afraid that something might just happen.

After getting dressed, I walked out of the bathroom. My hair was dry thanks to my travel-size hair dryer.

"Are you ready?" Klaus asked. Klaus had been waiting for me. I was shocked for a millisecond.

I asked, "For what?"

"You didn't think that you were going to come to New Orleans and not get a tour," Klaus said. "Didn't I say 'There's a whole world out there waiting for you.'?" For a second there was thump from my chest. For a long time, I've had dreams of Klaus repeatedly. The dreams were of the times we shared together, but he didn't know that, and I didn't want him to.

As we were about to exit, the doorbell rang. Klaus opened the door.

"Hello, brother," Elijah said. Elijah took a quick glance at me, but I couldn't help notice how surprised Elijah was to see me here. Even more frightening was the looks that Elijah and Klaus exchanged.

**Look who decided to show up at the end of chapter. Why did he have to come and ruin the date that Klaus had planned? We'll see what happens in the next chapter. Thanks for reading. Please R&R. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that I uploaded this a bit later than usual. Usually, I don't update everyday, but since I'm leaving to go to college next week Wednesday, I thought I could do this in my free time. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please Read & Review. **

"And to what do I owe this visit to?" Klaus asked Elijah.

Elijah said, "I came to see whether you arrived to a final decision?"

Klaus was silent for a second. "No."

Elijah did not reply. Shortly after, he said, "Well, I'm sorry for bothering you two." Elijah glanced at me once again. Yes, I did sleep over, but nothing had happened between Klaus and I. Nothing that would seem like an affair at least.

"No, nothing happened between us." I defended. "I just came to visit, and Klaus offered me a room in his home."

Elijah stared at me in disbelief. Klaus's eyes did not falter. They were in complete focus. Not for a second did he take his eyes off Elijah.

Elijah asked me, "Do you mind if I speak to my brother in father?"

"No, of course, go ahead," I said. I returned to the guest room. I was not in the mood nor did I care to listen to the conversation that the two was sharing between them.

I lied on top of the bed. I assumed that Klaus and I were not leaving anytime soon. I just lied flat staring at the blank ceiling. It wasn't like I didn't want to know what Klaus and Elijah were talking about. It was more like I didn't want to be that person. However, there wasn't much to do in this room other than clench onto the 100% Egyptian cotton sheets. After staring at the ceiling for a few minutes, I decided to check my phone. I borrowed Klaus's iPhone 5 charger, and I was finally at 78%. I could kill a few minutes playing Candy Crush or Minion Rush, but I was not in the mood.

A few minutes later, I realized that I got a message from Tyler. I was stunned. I actually hoped he was not in Mystic Falls because I did not know how I was going to explain myself. I was in New Orleans. I was 7 hours away from Mystical Falls, and lastly, I was sleeping in another man's house. I clicked open the message. The message said, "Sorry, it's going to take me an additional week to get home." I sighed a breath of relief at the message. Sadly, I noticed the change within myself. I had been wishing for weeks for Tyler to come back home. And now, I was hoping he would stay away. The last line of the message tugged on my heart strings, "I love you."

Instead of messaging Tyler back, I wanted to hear his voice. It's been about four days since I last heard his voice. The fact that I wanted to hear his voice had nothing to do with a dying urge, but because I wanted to remember. I wanted remember that I was Tyler's girl. As I dialed the first couple of digits of Tyler's cell number, I heard shouting. It was most definitely Klaus and Elijah. I clicked on Tyler's contact, and the phone began to ring. As I focused on my hearing, I overheard the last lines of Klaus and Elijah's dreaded conversation.

"What about Hayley?" Elijah asked.

Klaus replied, "What about her?"

"Do not forget, Klaus, she is carrying your child."

My cellphone immediately dropped to the floor. I could hear Tyler's voice calling out to me, but as soon as the phone hit the ground, the phone dropped the call. Seconds later, I found myself out of the house with my purse.

The house was silent.

"I'm assuming she heard our conversation," Elijah said.

I could feel Klaus's presence not too far behind me. I slowed down, so I could glance backwards. I saw Klaus running across the street as he almost got hit by moving cars. I had no idea as to why I slowed down. Maybe I just wanted him to explain himself. Why was Hayley carrying Klaus's child? How was she carrying his child?

"Caroline," Klaus said. My stomach was twisted in knots, each one getting tighter with every passing second. I didn't reply. I just stood there. "Won't you talk to me?"

I exploded, "What do you want me to say?"

"Anything, anything at all," Klaus replied.

I gathered enough courage to say the one thing I really wanted to know. "I just want to know one thing. How, Klaus? How is she?" I said with disgust. "How is Hayley carrying your child?"

Klaus for a moment did not look directly at me. He, at first, looked at the ground, and then he looked at the top of the buildings. I still remember when I saw all the vampires standing on top of the roofs of the buildings cheering with joy. His eyes soon refocused of me. "As I said before, things are not as they seem." That was all he could say.

"Well, I'm sorry I ruined your perfect life." I turned away, so I could leave.

I felt a tug at my arm. I looked back at Klaus. I look deep into his blue eyes. The message was obvious. "Don't go."

"Thank you for your hospitality, but I think its best that I leave," I said. I felt the release of my arm. Soon enough, I found myself back at the hole in the barrier.

As I was about to step through, I was alarmed by an unknown guest.

"Who are you?" he asked.

I didn't reply.

"Who are you?" he repeated.

I responded, "My name is Caroline."

"What are you doing here?" he questioned.

I said, "Leaving."

"But the fun's about to begin," the strange man said. Chills began to form as the shape of his grin began to outline. He soon grabbed hold of my arm. It was too tight for me budge, and since I did not really know the place, I was afraid to upset him. He took me back into downtown. I looked up to see where I had been dragged to. The outside looked like a bar. "We're here," he said.

I asked, "Where is here exactly?"

"You'll see," he flashed the same creepy grin that he had flashed not too long ago.

Dragged into the bar, I was brought to an old door. It looked like it had been scratched at or even worse, gnawed. He opened up the door. Inside were beautifully red, draped curtains. They were cream table stools. Iron railings separated the first and the second floor. People were everywhere chatting about and having drinks. Even I could not stop staring at the Roman style buttresses.

"That is Marcel," the stranger pointed out to a tall, dark man with a moustache. He continued to smile as we watched him. "I'll introduce you."

Being dragged once again, I was brought face to face with Marcel.

"I haven't seen you around here before," Marcel said.

I replied, "Well, I'm not exactly from around here."

"Are you here visiting someone?" Marcel asked. I thought of Klaus, but at this moment, he was the last person I wanted to see.

I said, "No, I just needed some time by myself, but I think its best that I start heading back home."

"No, you should stay. You couldn't have enjoyed the New Orleans experience yet." Marcel insisted.

Not trying to sound rude, "I don't know."

"I'll even let you stay here...um, what's your name again?" Marcel offered.

I answered, "It's Caroline." I was tired after everything that happened with Klaus. Marcel seemed like a nice guy, and I was a bit scared as to what would happen if I refused his hospitality. The people here seem happy and relaxed. I could take care of myself. "I'll be in your care." Marcel flashed a smile, and we soon shook hands. As we shook hands, I felt a coldness emitting from his hand. It was as though I had been stung by a wasp in the ice, cold winter.

**And that ends this chapter. I wanted this chapter to be more dramatic as the other one was more cute/awkward. Thanks for reading, and I hope you continue. Please Read & Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Sorry for the late update. You can thank my roommate for allowing this chapter to happen. When I wrote this, it was during summer, but now I started my first year at college. It's been hard balancing everything, but I felt obligated to write this since TVD premieres this Thursday. Thx for reading. Please Read & Review. _**

Covered in thick, white sheets, I lied still in my bed, frazzled. The wind had blown into the room ruffling the curtains, and the wind sounded like gentle whistles softly cutting the night air. I could not sleep. I did not want to imagine it, but I couldn't help it. As my subconscious had led me to New Orleans, it had caused a repetition of obscene images to flow through in my mind. Each image applied pressure like a stake plunging repeatedly into my gut. In some way, I was reminded of when I first transitioned into a vampire. I was in the hospital and had developed a blood lust. To subdue my hunger, I drank bags of blood, but even though the hunger was gone, the feelings of guilt enveloped me. I wanted to do nothing more, but puke. Again, guilt (perhaps the worst feeling) swallowed my soul, if I had one.

The vocal chords trembled with each swallow (I had no idea why I was swallowing so much.) Using my better judgment, I got out of the bed. My throat felt like a vacuum was sucking up all the air. I grabbed a blood bag hoping it would get rid of the soreness, but it didn't. I ended up leaving the room altogether. I walked out into the corridor. It was long and empty. At some point, I reached a corner, and I started to hear voices from afar. I peeked to see Marcel and another woman.

"I cannot hold up to my end of the deal if this continues," she said.

Marcel said, "If what continues?"

"Do you not realize?" the woman replied. "Klaus poses a threat to the balance."

Marcel asked, "How does that affect me?"

"It matters not I'm already working on it." The woman smiled.

Marcel said, "Do whatever you want."

The conversation ended. Footsteps started to come closer. As a safety precaution, I returned to the room. The door slammed shut. I lied on top of the comforter. It felt as though I was floating on top of water, but with a sudden grip, I was sinking into the deepest part of the ocean. The sheets began to look tattered and ruffled. Smoothing out the crinkles, I realized that I was returning to my control freak nature. As time continued, my eye lids drooped until I had finally fallen asleep.

Anxiety. It must be anxiety because the clock read 3:21 A.M. Throwing the comforter to the side, I left the room once again. This time, however, I went to the bar. The bartender was still present. Climbing up to the barstool, I ordered bourbon (Damon is not the only one who drinks it.) When the bartender came back with my drink, I swished it around the glass taking small sips. I was not in the mood. To my surprise, Marcel sat on the barstool next to mine. Had he known that I had eavesdropped on his previous conversation? I continued to swirl my drink until I was interrupted.

"So why are you here?" Marcel asked.

I said almost sarcastically, "I heard that New Orleans is like the New York City of the South."

He paused before answering, "That's not why."

"Am I not allowed to be here?" My tone sounded defensive. Was it truly a crime? I was free after all.

"The thing is…" Marcel took a sip of the drink that the bartender had just got him. "I know you're lying."

My guard was up, "What could I be lying about?"

Marcel took another sip, "You know one of the hardest choices people have to make is deciding whether to deny or accept love?"

I gulped down the rest of my bourbon. It truly was unlady-like but not a shred of me cared. I placed the glass down on the table, but it seemed more like a slam.

Marcel continued, "And you look like you're running from it."

"Thanks." I replied. I was officially done with it all. This town. These people. I left my glass on table with Marcel hoping to escape it all.

Walking through the same corridors as earlier, my phone rang uncontrollably until I saw the id, Tyler. Tyler was calling once again. I didn't pick up, but I felt guilty afterwards. Tyler always left a message when he called or when he could. The message asked about what had happened before. The concern could be heard in his voice. He reminded me that he would be home in 10 days. Ten days felt like a century. Forget ten days; I had no idea as to what I was going to do tomorrow.

Coming across a painting that I had glanced from my rear-eye earlier, I stared awhile at it. The artistry was beautiful and the sadness and the emotion came through even if it was just a landscape. It had looked strangely familiar. It was lonely and held a similar sadness. An image of the snowflake painting that Klaus had made rushed into my head. To my dismay, the author of the painting read "Niklaus Michaelson." Without thinking, I chucked the phone to the ground. I had finally come to conclusion that I was grossed out about Klaus and Hayley, but maybe just maybe it was more than that.

Returning to a normal state of mind, I looked over the stairs to see that Marcel was no longer in sight. The place was lifeless and almost deserted compared to earlier that night. It was time to leave New Orleans. Growing an attachment to this place, I knew that wasn't good.

Gathering any belongs I had, I was ready to leave, but as I twisted the door lock, loud noises came from downstairs. Shouts and roars busted from downstairs. The others had emptied their rooms to see the commotion happening near the bar.

Marcel's name was repeatedly being shouted, "MARCEL!" The voice continued. "Where are you hiding?" It was Klaus's voice. I had fully opened the door to peak over the balcony. Klaus was directly below.

"I never knew you to be a coward," Klaus shouted. "Having to hide behind the witches."

"I run this town. No one disobeys me," Marcel repeated. "No one!"

Pulling the heart out of the bartender's body, Klaus's hands remained sanguine. "Do as you please." Klaus gave a gritty smile.

Striding out of the building, Klaus looked above. Our eyes met as we exchanged a glance; his more of a glare.

My presence was known, and truthfully, I was scared.

_**A/N: If you were not happy with the development between Caroline and Klaus, do not worry. More is** **surely to come. Gotta make it "saucy" Hoped you like it. Some stylistic components were influenced by Truman Capote (my eng assignment). Thank you. Please Continue to Read and Review. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I wanted to avoid doing this, but this ended up happening anyway. Novels made by Abbi Glines and notably **__**The Pigman**__** have chapters in which the P.O.V changes, and this chapter will do the same. I thought it was time for a little change. Enjoy. Please Read & Review especially Review. **_

Her eyes were a piercing blue almost like snake venom. Absolutely paralyzing. I knew she was angry, but to think that she would stay in the company of someone I truly disliked felt almost like betrayal. Nonetheless, I understood to an extent. I had betrayed her trust, but in return, she had betrayed mine. I had thought that Caroline had already returned back to Mystic Falls. However, when I angled my face upwards, I saw Caroline upon the balcony looking at me as my hands were covered in someone else's blood.

I had arrived back home after the fiasco. I laid back in the living room chair hoping that I could sort out my thoughts. I usually was not the type to do such a thing. I was an action sort of man. My actions defined me. I thought of how we had come to such a point from becoming friends laughing while sharing drinks and bittersweet arguments to this. There were three to blame: the witches, Marcel, and my brother, Elijah.

As I reached over to the phone, it rang. I picked it up.

"Hello," I answered.

She responded, "Hello, brother."

"This is unexpected."

Rebekah laughed, "Well, I heard you got in some trouble with a blonde vampire."

I didn't respond.

Rebekah said, "By chance, did something happen between you two?" I could hear the sounds of water moving back and forth as though a leg was treading water. She must be taking a bath.

I asked a question instead, "Have you heard from brother?"

"No, actually, but he should be stopping by soon." The phone call ended.

The doorbell rang. I opened the door to the unwelcomed, Sophie.

"Klaus, I need your help," Sophie said. "Or else."

Klaus yelled, "I do not respond well to threats. Who are you to order me?"

"I am the one who decides the future of your child," Sophie said.

A beat thumped from my chest.

I said, "I will not be manipulated. I don't care for her or the baby."

Sophie replied, "Then who do you care for?"

Caroline's face appeared in my head. Who did I care for?

"You said you would get rid of Marcel. Everything he knows; you taught him."

"Why should I care?"

"Because…" Sophie started, "You want to be on top." Sophie repeated, "And you no longer _own_ this town."

I emphasized, "I instill fear wherever I go. I am _always _king."

"Only this time you have so much to lose," said Sophie.

The doorbell rang once again, but this time I was truly surprised. Caroline stood at the door with a look of disgust staring straight at me.

"I'm sorry to disturb you while you have company," said Caroline. "I will gather the things that I left so I may return back to Mystic Falls."

"Car…"

Caroline interrupted, "Don't bother. Go on as if I'm not here."

Caroline walked through the halls not even glancing at me. She continued down the hall to the room she had slept in the other night.

"Is it her?" Sophie asked.

Whispering into her ear, "If you touch her, I will make it my life's purpose to kill everyone you love."

Sophie replied, "That would be a great threat if everyone I loved hadn't already died."

"So why do you need me?" I asked.

Sophie smiled, "Because you're my last chance, and I'll do anything to protect the things I have left."

From the other room, I could hear Caroline moving things around. I knew what she was looking for, but I didn't want her to leave. She had dropped the bracelet, the one I had given her, on the floor the day she left. It was hidden under the chest. It lied still in my pocket completely sheltered from harm. I could hear the pillows and sheets being moved and ruffled. She was frantic, yet still in control. Her phone began to ring. Her pulse was rapid like a bird on the verge of death. She answered. After saying his name, I knew that she was on the phone with Tyler. The call was terse. Once I heard the muffled cries, I left Sophie alone and dashed to the room.

She was sitting on her knees with her head hunched over. She was still looking for the bracelet. I assumed Tyler had said something to hurt her. All I could think of was if Tyler was still under my control, he would have never gotten the chance to hurt her. Indeed, she was beautiful. I crouched down to her face.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked. She pushed me away.

I asked again, "What's wrong?" I tried to grab hold of her elbows so she couldn't push me away.

"I want nothing to do with you," she said. "I want to get my stuff and go."

Pulling her body upwards, Caroline came to a full stand. Clutching onto the bracelet, I unraveled the bracelet. Gently, taking her wrists, I clasped the bracelet back to where it had belonged.

I gave her a peck on the lips. Her eyes were alarmed.

"It's okay," said I.

I left the room shortly after. Sophie was still in the living room.

"We have a deal"

Sophie replied, "I'm glad."

In an affirming tone, I said, "We do this my way."

As Sophie exited, I was greeted by my third guest of the night.

"So you decided to agree to their proposal."

I answered, "Yes, but under my conditions. No thanks to you, brother."

Elijah clarified, "She's back?"

I replied, "No, she's leaving."

Elijah said, "What exactly is 'your way'?"

"I have my own little tricks."

"What about Hayley?"

"What about her?" I asked.

"She still exists."

I continued as though her name was not mentioned. I had told Caroline that I had intended to be her last love, but impregnating Hayley made that proposal lose credibility.

"Even though you don't want to admit it, she is the only one who can give you the one thing you desire most."

There was a slight pause. Elijah continued, "Unconditional love of a family member."

I muttered, "Maybe I want more."

_**A/N: I kind of wrote this when I was dead tired and a bit rushed, so sorry for the lack of details, but I definitely included a lot of dialogue. If anyone saw the first episode of TVD, just remember my story came first if you notice the correlation or not. Thanks for reading. Please Review. **_


End file.
